


Coach Yūri!!

by J000liet



Category: Haikyuu!!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Happy, Ice Skating, No Angst, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 03:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10152221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J000liet/pseuds/J000liet
Summary: Five years after Yuri!!! On Ice, Ukai calls his old friend to come help with the Karasuno volleyball team. Yūri is who he calls, and this is some of the drama that ensues.Excerpt:Viktor watched his husband in fascination. “Yuri, did you know Yūri could play volleyball?”“Not until he called me to bring Makkachin here.” Yuri watched. “Noya’s leg is too loose.” He mumbled to himself“NOYA!” Yūri called not a second later, “Tighten your legs if you’re going to save like that!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AO3 posting... please be nice!

“Gather ‘round!” Ukai called out to his team. Smiling, as the boys eagerly fell into their positions in a semicircle around him. “Today,” he began, “and for the rest of the next two weeks, you boys will have a different coach.” _Pause for dramatic effects… and the protests_ , he smiled to himself. “I will still be here and attending practices, but I have had a friend come in. He’ll be working on your flexibility, balance, and stamina.” He looked to the netted door. “Come on in Yu-Yu!” He called out.

“You know how much I hate that name, Ukie.” Yūri Katsuki entered the gym, dropped his bag, and walked over to the group of boys. “You boys can just call me Yūri. It's a pleasure to work with you.” He gave a gentle bow and added. “Please take care of me.”

“Welcome. My name is Daichi. I’m the captain of the team.” Daichi returned the bow. “Thank you for being here. Tanaka stop making that face.” He added with a snap.

Yūri looked over and saw a shaved head and a sneer and laughed. “Funny. But you don’t scare me. I live with three temperamental teenagers and an even more temperamental twenty year old.” He gave the team another once over and nodded. “I’ve called a relative, at the end of the two weeks, you’ve got a practice match.” Yūri announced. “Now,” he gave a clap of his hands, “who here can do the splits?”

“None of them.” Ukai deadpanned. “Asahi, stop making that face.”

“None-” Yūri spluttered. “Not even your libero?”

“Noya, can you do the splits?”

“No, Coach.” The libiro gave a smile, “But I’m willing to learn!”

Yūri pursed his lips. “I need to see a match.” He looked at Ukai. “Care to oblige Ukie?”

“Don’t call me Ukie.”

He laughed. “Funny, in my experience, the more someone protests, the more they like the name.”

“HA!” Ukai gave a single, barking laugh,. “Everyone in positions. Even teams!” The team split and Ukai took the whistle in his teeth.

“Are they even?” Yūri asked, knowing teens too well for his own good. Ukai gave a closed smile and a shrug before blowing the whistle.

“Kageyama!”

“What Hinata?”

“Let’s show Coach Yūri the one that goes WOOSH-Bam!”

“What?” Yūri looked to Ukai.

“Kageyama’s our setter. Hinata, the one with orange hair, wants to do their special shot.”

“Mmm.” Yūri gave a nod and watched as the short middle blocker took off across the court and into the air. The spike made contact with the ground and a cheer went out.

“What did you think Coach Yūri?” He called out.

“Hinata, was it?”

“MmMm!”

“Your jumps is really good, and your spike is strong. But your legs are loose on the way down and your abs are doing most of the work to keep you upright before you land. You have the form, but it isn’t refined. I can tell you’ve only played like this for about a year or so.” Yūri gave a kind smile. “Don’t think about any of that until this scrimmage is done. Its an impressive play, I’ve never seen a quick quite like that before. Keep it up.” He looked to Ukai. “I’ll still be watching but I need to make a call.

_**~YOI/H---YOI/H~** _

After a call to a perturbed young Russian and to the local ice rink, followed by some closing comments, he called some of the players and the libero to the side. “The thing I’m worried most about are your landings. Land wrong once and your sports days are over. I’ll be working with all of your more than the rest of the team so that you can land more powerful jumps more safely. I’ll also be working with a subset of you to improve your footwork. Could you please introduce yourselves?”

“I’m Daichi. I’m the captain.”

“Azumane Asahi.”

“Position?” Yūri prompted the big guy gently.

“Ace.”

“I don’t think you look scary, don’t worry.” _That seemed to put a smile on his face and help him relax._

“Ryuunosuke Tanaka. I’m a second year wing spiker!”

“Ah. Stop making that face. You’re still not scaring me.” Yūri laughed.

“I’m Hinata Shouyou. I’m a middle blocker and a decoy!”

“Yuu Nishinoya, but I go by Noya. I’m the libero!”

“You can’t do the splits, but can you put your foot behind your head?” Yūri asked.

“Let me try!” Noya sat down and tried to put his foot behind his head. He managed to contort himself into almost doing it, but not quite.

“Don’t hurt yourself.” Yūri laughed. “I like all of your enthusiasm. I’m Yūri and I used to play any position I was needed in. Volleyball was not and is not my main sport, but Ukai called me to help and I will to the best of my abilities. Noya,” He faced the libero again, “by the end of these two weeks, you’ll be able to do the splits. The rest-”

“Can you do the splits?” Tanaka asked.

Yūri smiled and toed off his sneakers before taking a deep breath and sliding easily into a perfect split. He then picked himself up and dusted off the inside seam of his pants.

“WHAAA!” Hinata jumped excitedly. “I wanna be able to do that! Teach me too!”

“Okay.” Yūri laughed.

“What sport do you play?” Hinata added.

“I’ll show you later.” Yūri ruffled his hair.

“How do you know Coach Ukai?” Daichi asked.

“We went to middle school together. Known each other even longer. His dad had him living in my town with his mom to see if he would like volleyball all on his own.” Yūri smiled. “Ukai always appreciated the choice.”

“Are you married?” Asahi asked quietly looking at the gold rings on Yūri’s left hand.

“Yes, Asahi. And you’ll meet them around the time of the practice match.”

“You look familiar. Have I seen you before?” Tanaka looked him up and down.

“Probably.” Yūri laughed. “Go for your cool down. The real work starts tomorrow.”

* * *

 

And real work it was. Even Hinata, with his endless stamina, had to be given a ride home after practices, too tired to bike the distance and hills back to his home. Yūri had surprised everyone when he got on the court the first day, and every day since, always demonstrating what he wanted from them with grace and poise and always followed with a smile and a kind word. It was four days later when the peace and comfort that the team had developed with Yūri came crashing down.

“KATSUDON!”

“Ah, Yuri,” Yūri smiled, “you came!” He walked off the court.

“Yeah, I came. And Viktor almost killed me for taking his damn dog.”

“Language, Yuri.” Yūri snapped angrily, marching off the court to the blonde intruder, continuing on in Russian. “I get that you’re twenty and a big shot, but you are a guest and this is a high school, and you will show respect.” He turned to the team and smiled, returning to Japanese. “Karasuno Volleyball team, meet Yuri. He’s from Russia. Try to treat him kindl.” He kicked the blonde Yuri gently.

“Hello.” Yuri bowed.

“RUSSIA!” Hinata jumped off the court. “That's so cool! I only know one other Russian and he’s so tall! It’s nice to know that there are short Russians too!”

“WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?” Yuri snapped as Yūri grabbed his hood.

“Yurio, calm down please.” He smiled happily.

“Yeah well… Don’t call me Yurio.” He grumbled and smiled in the way that he only really did for Otabek and Yūri. “Where’s Makka?” “The old fluff is outside.” “Good.” Yūri turned to the team. “Let's do some stamina training.”

_**~YOI/H---YOI/H~** _

Makkachin took to Tobio like her ‘father’ took to Yūri: like a house on fire. And Yūri liked to think that Kageyama looked like he did when Victor first showed up and hung all over him. But no matter the team work, Makkachin was hard, if not impossible to catch. She like to play chase too much. And after an order from Yūri to not get caught, the order became cemented in her head. After thirty minutes of a hard game of chase even Hinata seemed to be tired.

“Coach Yūri?” Noya came up to him.

“Yes Noya?”

“Neither Hinata or I can get the splits and we don’t know what to do.”

“You two are trying to do the splits?” Yuri popped out from the shadow of a tree.

“Yeah!” Hinata smiled.

Yuri grabbed onto Yūri’s shoulder, threw his leg up behind his head, and held his stretch. Yūri laughed at the faces of horror that the volleyball team was making at the flexibility of the blonde. “The trick is to relax.”

“Yuri helped me perfect my split.” Yūri went wide eyed. “How did I not think of this sooner? Yuri, why don’t you help these two?”

“Please?” Hinata jumped up and down.

Yuri blushed. “Sure, I guess…”

* * *

 

It was the day before the practice match and Yūri was realizing he was going to be sad to go. He even noticed that Yuri had taken a liking to Kageyama and the vice captain Suga and conversed easily with them. Yūri also noticed a growing fondness between him and the two he was helping with the splits. They had just finished practice when Yūri called them to order. “It’s been two weeks. Does anyone know who I am?” He smiled. The young lady who was the manager and the teacher who was the advisor, along with Daichi and Suga nodded. Everyone else just stared at him. “It’s time I showed you all then. Put your sweats on and let’s go.”

Later, when the group entered the ice rink, Yuri was landing a quad. “Watch your free leg. If it isn’t close to perfect you’ll never be able to land your quads with your arms up ever again.” He commented.

“Katsudon.” Yuri stopped on the ice. “You brought them. I say you do _Eros_ , for old times sake and to make them blush.”

Yūri laughed. “I will not corrupt my baby crows.”

"Baby crows?" Noya looked confused.

“ _Eros_?” Asahi looked scared.

“Or my cinnamon rolls.” Yūri added, sitting down on a bench and pulling out his skates. “I was thinking I would just show off.” He stood and stretched his back.

“Show off…” Yuri scoffed. “You mean the record breaking program you can do in your sleep and add in that impossible jump just to show you’re a legendary world record holder.”

“WORLD RECORD?” Tanaka yelled.

“Suga, would you care to explain?” Yūri smiled as he got on the ice.

“Coach Yūri is the reigning Japanese champion in mens figure skating, although he’s been retired for a year now. He also is a multiple world champion has gotten several golds in all the major figure skating championships, and a gold medal in the last olympics.”

Yūri was gliding around Yuri in the middle of the rink. “I played volleyball as a conditioner. It falls in the off season for me, and it utilizes some of the same skills.” He spun in little loops while continuing to circle Yuri before stopping and making his way to the barrier. “Now my little crows, any questions?”

* * *

 

“OOOOOOOJJJJJIIII!!” ( _Uncle_ )

“Brace for impact, Katsudon.” Yuri mumbled as the volleyballs dropped.

“Are you crows ready to meet my nephew?”

“The correct answer is no, by the way.” Yuri snarked.

Silver was all the team could see as Yūri went colliding with the floor by the door.

“Oji Yūri!”

“Hello Lev.” Yūri patted the boy’s back.

“Lev?” A quiet voice came from the door.

“KENMA!” Hinata raced to the door and wrapped his arms around his friend.

“Uncle Yūri, make me fly!” Lev smiled and stood.

“Okay,” Yūri laughed and stood, “but you have to jump this time or I swear I will drop you, Lev.” Yūri backed up a several feet.

“Promise!” Lev backed a few steps and got ready to take off when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

“No.”

“But Kurooooo!”

“You will crush him, you big, dumb, giant.”

“It’s fine… Kuroo, was it?” Yūri laughed. “I’ve lifted bigger.”

“It’s true.”

“Lev, just run.” Yūri took a firmer stance and before Kuroo could stop him again Lev took off. A jump added at the right time and Yūri was lifting Lev effortlessly above his head. A collective gasp filled the gym, with an added barking laugh from Yuri.

“MY TURN!” Hinata jumped up and down excitedly. Yūri turned to face his team. “How about after-”

“DYADYA!” ( _Uncle_ )

“Preivet, Lev. Naslazhdayas’ vidom?” ( _Hello, Lev. Enjoying the View_ )

“Da!” ( _Yes!_ )

“Hello, dear.” Yūri put Lev down and turned to face his husband. “Did you miss me?”

“Da. Osobenno v nochnoye vremya.” ( _Yes. Especially at night._ ) Viktor touched his face.

“NE BYT’ POLNAYA!” ( _Don’t be gross!_ ) Yuri spat out.

“Yūri, stop speaking Russian and introduce us!” Ukai called out.

“Sorry, Ukai.” Yūri called back, taking Viktor’s hand. “Boys,” he smiled at the team he had grown to care about, “this is my husband Viktor. Viktor, these are my little crows.”

“Hello!” He waved happily.

“Ooooo!” Hinata ran up to him. Yūri was happy to see Viktor be slightly shocked. _Good. Now you’ll know how I felt_. “So tall! How tall are you?”

“180 centimeters.” Viktor smiled, slightly taken aback.

“So you’re still shorter than Asahi? Why do you look so tall then? WAIT! That means you’re shorter than Lev too!”

“Lev is a freak of nature!” Viktor laughed and threw an arm around his nephew. “No one is a tall as my Lev!”

“ _Dyadya_ …” Lev whined.

“Do you skate too?” Hinata’s eyes went wide. “We saw Coach Yūri skate yesterday and he was sooo coool! He was like WOOSH! then FOOM! then WHEE!” The sound effects made Viktor laugh, along with the little spins and jumps that Hinata was trying to do.

Everyone jumped, though, when they heard Yuri start to cackle from the corner where he was chilling with Kageyama and Makkachin.

“Do you skate too? HA! That’s priceless!” Yuri got up and ran over to them, throwing an arm around Hinata. “You are officially a friend of mine Citrus-Head. Viktor is my coach along with Yūri and he trained Yūri too.”

Hinata went blue. “I AM SO SORRY!” He bowed.

“It’s fine,” Viktor tousled his hair. “It’s refreshing.” He looked over to Makkachin, who was napping on one of the duffle bags that were sitting there. “How’s my old girl doing? Was Makka any help?”

“She was perfect.” Kageyama smiled.

“Are you sick, King?” Tsukki teased.

“Shut up!”

“Yūri Katsuki?”

“Coach Nekomata.” Yūri turned and gave a bow. “I apologize that I did not reach out to you directly. It seems that you are familiar with my team.”

“We go back a ways.” Nekomata smiled. “Boys start your warm up.”

“Crows, you too!” Yūri straightened and called out. “Vitya, you can wait in the bleachers.” He added.

“But I want to help!” Viktor whined.

“Vitya, please.”

“Fine.” He huffed and walked over to Makkachin before picking her up and taking her to the bleachers.

“Okay boys, start with bench jumps.”

**_~YOI/H---YOI/H~_ **

The team from Nekoma watched as Karasuno did an entirely new warm up routine. “Hey, Lev,” Kuroo called, “what are they doing?"

“Oh that?” Lev looked over and waved at his uncle. “Their doing skating warm ups.”

“What?”

“My uncles Coach Yūri and Viktor, and the blonde one that’s helping right now, they’re all olympic figure skaters who have held world records at some point.” Lev shrugged.

“What?” Kenma went still. “Olympics?”

“Yeah.”

Nekoma called the team to order and continued their warm up.

_**~YOI/H---YOI/H~** _

“Noya, Hinata,” Yūri smiled, “It’s time.”

“Just remember to relax. You’ve been able to do it for a few days now.” Yuri added.

“Hey Kenma!” Hinata called and waved.

“Yeah?”

“Watch this!” Hinata smiled brightly.

“Mmm.” Kenma finished his set then turned to watch as his friend went down into a perfect split along side Noya.

“How-” He started then stopped.

“Ojiiii. Yuuuuuuri. Why haven’t you taught me that!?” Lev called.

“Because you have the flexibility of a pencil, Lev.” Yuri yelled across the gym Yūri just laughed.

After that, the teams ignored each other, instead focusing on their warm ups and soon, Ukai was calling the game to order.

“Remember to be light on your feet, even if you’re jumping or landing.” Yūri reminded them. “You’re stamina has gotten better, you’re all more refined in your skills, and you’re all working together. You’ve worked hard.” Yūri smiled. “I have a reward for you when the games are done.” He looked around the circle around him. “Daichi, send us off.” They all cheered and took their positions. “Suga, was that okay? I’ve never coached a volleyball match before.”

“It was wonderful, Coach Yūri.” The silver haired vice captain smiled. “It’s been fun having you here. You and Yuri.”

“Thanks.” Yūri smiled. “Ooh! We have the first serve.”

“NICE SERVE!” Suga called.

_**~YOI/H---YOI/H~** _

Viktor watched his husband in fascination. “Yuri, did you know Yūri could play volleyball?”

“Not until he called me to bring Makkachin here.” Yuri watched. “Noya’s leg is too loose.” He mumbled to himself.

“NOYA!” Yūri called not a second later, “Tighten your legs if you’re going to save like that!”

“He’s a good coach.” Viktor noted.

“Yeah.” Yuri agreed. “I’ve only seen him coach on the ice, but it’s been fun, helping him like this.”

“Nice kill!” Yūri called as Tanaka spiked a ball. “Keep landing on your toes!”

“Do you want to help us coach?” Viktor asked.

“Maybe the younger kids.” Yuri thought outloud. “The ones still in the juniors. Katsudon puts so much thought into them not hurting themselves. I wanna do that, I think.”

“I think he’d love for you to help.” Viktor smiled.

“You’ve mellowed out since he retired, old man.” Yuri grumbled.

“Maybe…” Viktor smiled. “But I’d like to think I’m pretty spry for my old age.”

* * *

 

“Will you work with my team for two weeks?” Nekoma laughed as he shook hands with Yūri. “I’ve seen some graceful volleyball, but that was something else.”

“That was figure skating training.” Ukai added from his spot.

“I know. Olympians, Ukai? You don’t play fair.” Nekomata laughed.

“I just called an old friend, Nekomata.” Ukai smiled innocently.

“Yūri!” Viktor smiled. “Your team won, right?”

“Yes, Vitya.” Yūri said sweetly.

“How come you never told us about it!” He whined. “You never asked what I did for conditioning in middle school.”

Yūri smiled conspiratorially. “I still have my secrets after five years.”

“Coach Yūri!” Hinata ran up to them, “You said you had a surprise for us! Oh!” He bowed, “Thank you for joining us today Nekomata-sensei.”

“It was a pleasure number ten.” The old man laughed.

“Yes, Hinata, I have a surprise for you. And for Nekoma, if you can spare the night?” He looked to the old coach.

“We were planning on staying.” Nekomata smiled.

“Good. Yuri!” He looked to the blond who was trading his phone number with the setter from the other team. _Ah… a cat phone case and a quiet disposition like Otabek. That explains it._

“Yeah!” Yuri came over.

“Take Viktor to the rink and make sure everything is set up. I’ll meet you guys there with the teams.”

“‘Kay. Come on, dedushka.” ( _Grandpa_ )

* * *

 

The large group entered the rink to find music playing, decorations everywhere, and a disco ball hanging over the center of the ice. “I wanted to throw you a party for working so hard. It didn’t seem fair not to invite your friends.” Yūri shuffled awkwardly. “And if you want to I can get you sized and you can borrow some skates.”

“You’ll teach us how to skate, Coach Yūri?” Hinata looked like he was vibrating.

“Sure!” Yūri smiled.

“I’ll join.” Kenma added in quietly.

“I think we all will.” Daichi nodded.

And so the two teams were fitted and sent out onto the ice. Lev skated circles around his friends, laughing as he chased his uncles down. Nekomata and Ukai smiled at the side of the rink, drinking sake and tea and laughing at their team's antics. Some of the players did really well. Suga keeping Daichi up as he teetered around. Noya and Hinata also took to the ice well, the two of them racing in circles. Others, didn’t do so well. Some of the Karasuno and most of the Nekoma players stayed by the wall, gripping onto it for dear life yet still appearing to have a fun time pretending to push each other over. Kuroo was dragging Kenma around, Kuroo using Kenma for balance and Kenma using Kurro to move.

Yūri took a moment and skated over to the group by the wall, starting to slowly teach them how to skate. After twenty minutes they were engaged in a wobbly battle of Red Light, Green Light with Viktor and Yūri looked on happily before moving on to Kuroo, Kenma, Asahi, Kageyama, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Daichi, and Tanaka who were all wobbly but still somewhat independent and began to teach them. It only took fifteen minutes for the group to to gliding around easily occasionally joining in racing the rest of the skaters who were doing well.

“Coach Yūri, teach me the one that goes FWOOP!” Hinata raced up to him. “I wanna learn how to FWOOP!” Yūri laughed.

“I’ll teach you how to do a single toe loop. How bout that? Yuri, come and help!” Yuri moved from his corner of observation to assist Yūri in his tutelage. Soon, Lev, Noya, and Suga were all there trying to learn how to do the toe loop and, although none of them were able to land them, they were laughing and having a good time.

“Yūri!” Ukai called from his spot. “Why aren’t you showing off?”

“Yeah! I wanna see Coach Yūri skate again!” Hinata agreed.

Yūri smiled and looked at Viktor. “Which one should I do?”

“You know I’m still a fan of _Eros_.” He skated close and brushed his thumb over Yūri’s lip.

“And I’m telling you I’m not corrupting my baby crows or my cinnamon rolls.” Yūri laughed.

“What’s _Eros_?” Noya asked.

“Yeah! Yuri brought it up yesterday too.” Tanaka added.

Yūri sighed. “Fine. Viktor, explain it to them and get it set up.” Eventually Viktor called that he was ready, and Yūri took his position. He noticed that some of the students were slightly pinker than the rest of them and sighed again. He worked his routine, lifting his arms when the jumps came and moving in the way he remembered. As the music came to a close, he heard another familiar song over the speakers and Yūri continued to move. And then Viktor was on the ice with him and it was like it always was, their own world on the ice. The music came to an end and the rink filled with applause.

“What was the second song?” Asahi asked.

“ _Stay Close to Me_.” Viktor smiled.

“The routine that brought Yūri and I together.”

“Uncle Yūri, can I see the quad axle?” Lev asked.

“What’s the quad axle?” Kenma asked over the rim of his tea.

“Oji is the only one that can do it.”

“I’m getting close to it.” Yuri added angrily.

“You want it too bad, Yuri.” Yūri explained. “Once you fear the quad axle, then you can land it.”

“That makes no sense, Katsudon.” Yuri snapped. “It’s just a jump. I shouldn’t be afraid of a jump.”

Yūri sighed and went out to the rink. “Just once, Lev. Then I’m taking a break.” Yūri skated around, building up speed. He did a single axle, then a double, then a triple, before he finally took off into the air, did his four rotations, and landed with a slight ‘oof’. He skated back to the wall and received a glomping hug from Viktor. “Anyone want to get back on the ice before pizza comes?”

* * *

**Epilogue (of sorts):**

It was a two years later and Yūri stood with Ukai on the court. “They’ve got this, Ukai.”

He smiled. “I know.” He smiled. “But it feels strange for those boys to be out there. Four of them are third years. I’ve seen them fail and succeed and fall and now this is their last Nationals. It’s a bit bitter sweet.”

“DAVAI!” They heard a loud call from the bleachers.

“Viktor is here.” Yūri smiled before turning around and waving. Ukai had placed on hold front row tickets for Viktor, Yuri, and the graduating team from last two years. They were all there, leading a wall of black and orange. “I invited some of my skating friends too. They were curious.”

“How many olympians is my team going to know?” Ukai laughed.

“A lot.” Yūri laughed along side his friend. “We have the first serve.” He added happily.

“Kageyama, nice serve!” A first year next to him yelled out.

“I’d like you to stay.” Ukai smiled and the game started.

At the end, Karasuno was a national champion again. Ukai was being interviewed and Yūri was standing with the team. “You all played so well!” He told them.

“Thank you, Coach Yūri!” Hinata bounced.

“I have a surprise for you-”

“Yūri!”

“Phichit!” He waved.

“Team,” Yūri smiled, “this is Phichit. He trained with me in Detroit while I was in college. Phichit, these are my baby crows.”

“Aren’t we a little old to be your baby crows?” Tsukishima asked.

“You’re always going to be my baby crows.” Yūri laughed. “Where is everyone?”

“Viktor and Chris are trying to find Yurio and Otabek.”

“Citrus-Head!”

“Speak of the tiger and he shall appear.” Phichit whispered.

“Yuri!” Hinata jumped up and down.

“Calm down, dumbass. He can see you.” Kageyama grabbed his hand to keep him from jumping.

“Hello.” Yuri walked up to the team.

“Hello Coach!” Hinata smiled.

“I’m not your coach.” Yuri pursed his lips. “Everyone, this is Otabek. Otabek, this is the team I help with Yūri.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“Coach, you said you had a surprise for us?” One of the first years asked.

“Oh yeah.”

Yaichi smiled. “Is it a-”

“SKATING PARTY!!!” Hinata was so excited he vibrated. “Are you that skater from Kazakhstan? The one Yuri has be-” Yuri’s hand was over Hinata’s mouth in seconds.

“Yes. I am from Kazakhstan.” Otabek nodded.

Soon, everyone was gathered, and Yūri was directing everyone to the rink that he had rented for the evening. Everyone but two took to the ice, professionals, volleyball alums, and current students alike and they were all skating around. Some were holding hands, others were pushing each other over and no one cared. Ukai smiled from his seat next to Yūri.

“Thank you for calling me, Ukai. Three years ago.” Yūri told him.

“Thank you for answering.”

“I’d like to keep helping your team in my off seasons. For as long as I can.” Yūri told him.

“I’d like that too.” Ukai smiled. A bunch of players skated past them smiling and waving and the two waved back. “You’re a good coach, Yūri.”

“Thanks. You do most of the work though.” Yūri blushed.

“You can’t take a compliment.” Ukai laughed.

“And you…” Yūri looked at him slyly as he got off the bench, “You still can’t skate.” Ukai laughed and threw a glove that had been left on the bench at him. Yūri stuck his tongue out. “It’s never too late to learn.” He added.

Ukai stared out at his team, smiling at all of them having fun. “Why not.” He sighed as Yūri beamed and went to find him some skates. Ukia got made fun of by the students and not even the threat of dives or extra hills on leg day could dissuade the taunting. But he would admit that he enjoyed it. After all, it's not everyday you get spend time with your family, is it?

**Author's Note:**

> So... how was it?


End file.
